


Can you help me remember how to smile?

by Zo_123



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zo_123/pseuds/Zo_123
Summary: Casey struggles seeing Brett with Grainger and it doesn't get any easier when there's a surprise in store next shift.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Stella's ruse

**Author's Note:**

> 10th March is too far away :(

"Okay...so other than clowns is there any other fears I should know about?" Grainger asked with a cheeky smile. 

Their date was going surprisingly well. Sylvie had only thought about Matt a dozen times which was an improvement compared to every waking second. Greg was a great distraction. He was kind and funny and charming. He also had the most adorable smile which didn't hurt to look at. She was glad Stella encouraged her to do this.

"Mirrored bathroom cabinets" Sylvie answered, shuddering slightly. 

She giggled at Greg's confused face and elaborated. "You know in horror movies when someone looks in the mirror, opens the cabinet and when they close it again the killer or a ghost or whatever appears behind them in the glass? I REALLY need to change the cabinet in my bathroom 'cos everyday I have to prepare myself in case something is standing behind me" Sylvie gushed. 

Greg just blinked at her. 

"Aaaaaand you think I'm crazy."

Greg laughed, "Not at all, and I'd be more than happy to replace your bathroom cabinet for you to one without a mirror?" he offered genuinely.

"Thank you, that's really sweet" Sylvie blushed. She was going to ask a certain part-time contractor that she knew to do it for her but that was before. And that's now 13 times that she's thought of him. Sylvie shook her head to rid Matt from her mind and regain her composure. 

"You know, if you have any fears or strange quirks that you'd like to share to make me feel less of a weirdo please feel free."

Greg thought for a moment. "Ok I've got one. Whenever I have a can of baked beans, I have to leave a few at the bottom of the can so that they can escape."

It was Sylvie's turn to just blink. Greg chuckled and she couldn't help but do the same. It was infectious. 

"Seriously? she asked. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I swear I'm being serious!"

"Yeah, okay. Out of the two of us, you're definitely the crazy one" Sylvie surmised. Greg grinned widely and Sylvie's tinkling laugh drifted down to the other end of the bar where a certain Captain was struggling to keep his eyes off of her.

***

Casey was glaring. He slammed his beer on the table, the contents spilling out the top. Severide turned round to see what had his friend in such a mood.

Brett. Of course. She was at the bar with Grainger and he had his hand on her shoulder. She was leaning into him and they were both laughing heartily.

Casey mumbled "I'm going back to the loft, I've had enough for tonight." 

"Cas-" Severide began but he'd already started walking away. 

Severide sighed. He hated seeing his friend like this. It reminded him of him of when Gabby left him. Even though him and Brett never got together properly, somehow this time around it was affecting him so much worse. 

Kidd returned to the table with re-fills and looked around.

"Where'd Casey go?" she asked.

"He's gone home before he commits murder." Severide nodded subtly over his shoulder.

"Ah" Stella said, clocking Sylvie and Greg. "Well. He's only got himself to blame" she shrugged unsympathetically.

"Stella, be nice. The guy's a mess. I haven't seen him like this - ever."

"Like I said. He's only got himself to blame" she repeated. "He blew it." 

"Casey said that it couldn't work with him and Brett because Dawson would always be an issue for her."

"Okay look, Sylvie struggled for ages denying how she felt about Casey and when she finally gets the courage and puts herself out there, our dumbass Captain tells her that he doesn't know who he would choose if Gabby came back. Of course she's not going to be with him if he's not sure."

"Well he told me that he hasn't thought about Dawson in months and that Brett's been the only one on his mind" Severide said defending his friend.

"Brett's not been the only one on his mind. Poor Sylvie walked past as that woman from the kitten claws crash was giving him back his shirt. No prizes for guessing what happened there."

"Okay, I know how that looks but Brett told him that they couldn't be together. He was trying to forget about her but he told me being with someone else just made it worse. He ended things with that woman because he can't get over Brett. I'm telling you Stella, I've never seen him like this. Not even with Dawson. He's miserable. Shouldn't we do something to help them?"

Stella looked at Kelly with a twinkle in her eye. 

"I know that look Stella Kidd. What have you done."

"Stage 1 is complete."

"What do you mean, what's going on."

"I've known how those two idiots feel about each other before even they did okay. But Casey broke her heart and it knocked all the confidence out of her. She didn't even realise that Grainger was hitting on her. She needed a reminder that any man would be lucky to have her. Plus Sylvie with another guy seems to be driving Casey crazy. Maybe this will give him the kick up the butt he needs to figure out what it is that he wants. Sylvie's been hurt enough so until Casey makes up his mind it is my mission to make Sylvie happy again and to help her remember how to smile."

Severide glanced over his shoulder at the laughing blonde. "Mission accomplished."

***

"Good morning" Chief Boden boomed as Casey and Severide made their way into his office. 

"Morning Chief", they replied in unison.

"FYI, it is Lee Henry's graduation today."

"Seriously? Man, that makes me feel old" Casey grumbled.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, we've got a relief Lieutenant covering Engine. He comes highly recommended."

"Who is it Chief?" Severide asked.

"A Lieutenant Grainger from Engine 40" Boden replied.

Severide looked over at Casey, wishing he had his camera. Casey's face was a picture. 

This was going to be an interesting shift...


	2. Firehouse tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grainger can't help but notice the tension between Brett and Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Literally) lost the plot with this chapter. Re-written it from scratch 5 times over changing what happens but going with this.

"Hey stranger."

Sylvie jumped in the back of the ambulance. "Greg" she gasped turning round. "What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be on shift?"

"Surprise...I only found out this morning that I'm covering Engine 51 today. I hope this isn't too weird...after last night?" he asked carefully. 

"No no, it's fine." Sylvie shook her head back and forth. "Listen I'm really sorry about that. I-"

Greg cut her off "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You warned me that you needed to go slow so I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I couldn't help it", he shrugged, grinning with his cheekiest smile. 

Sylvie laughed. She had practically screamed at him when he went in for a kiss at the end of the night. The last man to kiss her was Matt Casey, and she wasn't quite ready to have that memory replaced just yet...

"Listen, despite my rogue lips, I had a really nice time hanging out with you and I'd love to do it again?"

Sylvie bit her bottom lip, unsure. 

"I promise I'll keep my lips to myself." There was that boyish, cheeky grin again.

"Okay, let's do it" Sylvie said, giving in. He really was a lot of fun to be around. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Sylvie and Greg started to walk in the direction of the kitchen when Matt appeared through the doors to the apparatus floor in front of them. 

"Captain Casey - good to see you again. I'm covering for Herrmann today" Greg said, extending his hand.

"Morning Casey" Sylvie said quietly. 

"Horning" Matt replied as she slipped through the door, leaving them to it. Matt shook his head at himself at the cross between 'hello' and 'morning' that just vomited out of his mouth. He turned to Greg, shaking his hand a little more firmly than necessary. 

"Yeah I heard" Matt said, his tone clipped and a little unfair. "Welcome to 51" he followed, with a bit more grace. 

"Looking forward to working with you all" Greg said genuinely, both his and Matt's eyes drifting to Sylvie's back walking through to the kitchen.

"So...you and Brett..." Matt tailed off, raising his eyebrows. 

"We're just friends - for now anyway. I mean she's great and I'd like to be more but some jackass seems to have really done a number on her." 

Matt's jaw clenched. 

"Hopefully she's able to get over it soon though" he smiled, opening the door.

A low growl involuntarily erupted from Matt's throat, luckily it was masked by the sound of the bells.

TRUCK 81. SQUAD 3. ENGINE 51. AMBULANCE 61...

********

All companies pulled up outside a two storey office block where smoke was billowing out from the second floor. Multiple workers had poured out onto the street and more were trickling out the front door. 

"Alright listen up. The fire is on the second floor. Engine 51, get the hoses into the north stairwell. Truck 81 and Squad 3, I need search teams. Evacuate via the south. Ambulance 61, set up triage, more rigs are on their way. Let's go let's go let's go" Boden boomed. 

Engine, Squad and Truck swiftly made their way into the building. 

"Sir come sit down, let me check you out" Gianna said to a man she noticed struggling for breath. He sat down on the back of 61. "Take a couple of deep breaths for me." His lungs were good but she set him up on oxygen to help his breathing.

Sylvie started organising the crowd and handed out bottles of water, searching for anyone else needing immediate medical attention. 

"Hey Chief", Sylvie heard Greg's voice crackling over the radio. "I got an unconscious victim, first floor, fallen down the stairs in bad shape. Open fracture leg wound and possible skull fracture. There's a lot of blood but he's still breathing. Can you send in a paramedic and a stokes basket?"

Two other ambulances had pulled up but Sylvie caught Boden's eye. They both paused, looking at each other for a moment, both remembering the last time Sylvie was called into a burning building. She gave him a reassuring nod. 

"I'm fine Chief, really. I'll suit up". This was her job and there was a life at risk.

Matt appeared out the front door of the office with his arm around a victim. "We've almost cleared two Chief " he puffed.

Boden nodded keeping an eye on the flames. 

"Over here Casey" Gianna called, helping him get the victim onto the gurney outside 61. Sylvie emerged from the back of the ambulance, fastening her turnout gear. Matt caught her out the corner of his eye and did a double take. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"First floor, north stairwell" Sylvie replied curtly, grabbing her jump bag and a leg brace.

"No way! Chief?" Matt asked, his voice pleading. He hadn't forgiven himself for the last time Sylvie was called into a burning building. The memory of her screaming in pain still gave him nightmares. He also hadn't forgotten the knock on effect of her leaving him and 51 for three months afterwards. He'd really missed her when she'd gone, yet somehow he missed her more now, even though she was standing right beside him. The figurative distance between them was all his fault too. 

Boden gave him a regretful look. "Casey, grab a stokes basket and go with Brett. There's a victim in bad shape. North stairwell".

Sylvie started to make her way to the entrance, moments from heading in. Matt cursed under his breath, grabbed the stokes basket from 81 and jogged after her. 

"Hey" Matt caught up to her and without a second thought slipped his hand in hers. 

Sylvie's breathing hitched in her throat... and it had nothing to do with the light smoke filling the atrium.

"Stay low and close to me" Matt said as he guided her up the north stairwell to the first floor, the smoke getting a little thicker. They found Grainger at the top, putting pressure on the man's leg and head, doing his best to control the bleeding. 

"Thank God you're here" he said relieved, as Sylvie came into view from behind Matt. 

Greg's eyes flickered for a second to their entwined hands. 

Sylvie quickly released her grip and kneeled next to the patient. Greg watched as Matt stared at his empty hand for a moment, his eyes glazed while Sylvie worked quickly packing the leg wound. She secured a c-collar and a dressing to the victim's head while Greg attached the leg brace. Sylvie stepped back to give them space to carefully manoevre the patient into the stokes basket.

"Sy- Brett" Matt barked, turning to look at her with an ardent stare. "You first" he said nodding to the stairs, in his 'do not mess with me' Captain's tone. Sylvie opened her mouth to protest, that it should be them carrying the patient to go first but Matt cut her off.

"I need you safe. Please just do as I say" he begged, not wanting her out of his sight for a second. Greg watched as her cheeks flushed under Matt's stare. Sylvie slid past Matt in the narrow stairwell, their arms brushing for a split second. Even through all her layers and a turnout coat, Sylvie felt her arm burn at the point of contact, like she'd been branded.

"On three" Matt said turning back to Greg. "One, two, three." They lifted the patient and followed Sylvie outside. Once she was free of the building, Matt released the breath he was holding.

"Guys, ambo 74" she called behind her, scouting out the nearest ambulance. Sylvie relayed the patient's status as Matt and Greg helped to load him in the rig.

Both men looked at her for a moment before turning back towards the building. One's expression was bemused, and the other's half relieved, half anguished. 

"You two had something didn't you? You and Brett?" Greg asked as they walked back into the office, echoing Matt's earlier question to him.

"We don't have anything". The look on Matt's face effectively ended the conversation as they made their way in silence back up the stairs.

********

"So..." Greg gave the apparatus floor a quick sweep to make sure they were alone. "Is Casey that protective of all of 51 or just you" he asked Sylvie.

"He's protective of everyone" she answered a little too quickly. Greg raised his eyebrows.

"No really, he is. Maybe a little more of me 'cos the last time I was in a burning building the floor collapsed from under me. I broke my arm badly and was unable to work for three months. Casey made the call to send me in and will never stop blaming himself for it. Even though I was going in no matter what" she explained.

"And that's all that was back there?" Greg didn't look convinced. 

"Yeah" Sylvie's voice was just a little too high to be believable.

"So he's not the guy that's left you thinking that you're cursed? And the reason that you're so guarded?"

Was it really that obvious she wondered. Sylvie sighed and sat down on the edge of the ambulance. 

"It's hard not to notice the way he looks at you", Greg said sitting beside her. "And it seems you might feel the same way about him?" he asked kindly. 

"I don't want to." Tears prickled Sylvie's eyes and she pinched the bridge of her nose willing them to stop. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, please don't be sad." Greg put his arm around her. "It's pretty clear you both care about each other. Whatever went wrong, are you sure it can't be fixed?"

"I'm sure" Sylvie sniffled.

ENGINE 51. GREASE FIRE...

"Damn, they're playing my song. Okay, after shift I am taking you for breakfast" he said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know the best pancake place in Chicago that's going to cheer you right up". Greg winked at her as he jogged backwards towards 51. 

"Deal" Sylvie nodded, forcing a smile. 

Matt was walking past the tower when he saw Sylvie through the window on the back of the ambulance, wiping her eyes.

He burst through the door and practically sprinted over to her. "Hey, are you alright" he asked gently.

"All good, Captain" Sylvie said with zero emotion, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm back to Captain again, am I?" he asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"All good, Casey" she replied softly, still staring at her shoelaces.

"You're not though are you? We're not. Sylvie, I want-"

AMBULANCE 61. MAN DOWN. UNKNOWN CAUSES.

"Gotta go..."

**Author's Note:**

> So the baked beans thing and mirrored bathroom cabinet fear are two of my quirks. I'm normal...right?


End file.
